A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of devices for dispensing sand or similar materials into bags for use in flood control, erosion control, and related needs.
B. Description of the Related Art
Sand bags are a well known means of providing persons and property with temporary protection from flooding due to severe weather, natural disasters, and other causes. The bags, which are made of natural or synthetic fibers, are filled with sand at or near the location where they are to be used. Currently, the bags are typically filled manually by a person using a shovel to load sand into the bag. The number of bags which a person can fill by this method in a given amount of time is limited, and this method also rapidly fatigues the person filling the bags. Work related injuries such as back strains and cut hands are also frequent with this method of filling.
Efforts have been made to use devices such as bins or hoppers to fill sand bags quicker and with less fatigue to the operator. However, because of the physical properties of sand, the physical dimensions and geometry of such devices must be carefully controlled for the device to work. In addition, due to the weight of the sand in the bin or hopper, a simple and secure means of controlling flow from the hopper into the bag is required. Also, a large bin or hopper does not provide consistent, pre-measured quantities of sand for each bag.